Pretend
by ranpyon13
Summary: I understand now... Maybe for all these years, I'm just pretending... namixas one-shot


I'm in the obsessed mode of writing a Kingdom Hearts fic. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, because I'm not really good at it! ^^

Mostly from Namine POV.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

**

* * *

PRETEND**

**Naminé POV**

The street of Twilight Town is busy as always. Everyone seemed enjoying their time of summer vacation. Even if this is summer, the scenery in Twilight Town always like in twilight time. People around Tram Common were busy shopping from shop to shop, chatting, and some of them even buying the famous sea-salt ice cream from the vendor.

I walked through the Tram Common, heading to the Twilight Station. I used to live in Twilight Town since I was a kid. This town was a nice place to live in and I've got a lot of friends here. Another reason why I love this place was because of its twilight's view. I can sketch the scenery for hours. Unfortunately, two years ago, I must moved along with my family to Radiant Garden because of my parent's job, leaving my friends and my… ugh… forget it.

I'm 18 and this is my first year in college. I took the art department in Twilight University. My parents said that Twilight University is better than Radiant Garden University. I live with my older brother, Demyx, who is took the music department there.

My friend, Kairi asked me if I could meet her and all my friends in Sunset Hill today. We never spent any time together since I arrived here. I was too busy preparing my school, just as the other. I wonder if he… Nah, Naminé, stop thinking about him!

Who is this 'him'? He is Roxas Strife, one of my friends from Twilight Town. I knew him three and a half years ago at our first year in high school. He's a kind and sweet person and that's why I started to have a crush on him. Too bad, he knew about that. But I stayed calm.

Kairi once told me that it was pretty obvious that Roxas has a crush on me, too. But, I knew it's impossible. I mean, come on, Roxas Strife was a popular guy in our school, along with his twin brother, Sora. Sora was good at blitzball while Roxas was good at skateboarding. There's no way Roxas would like me. I'm just nobody. Okay, he likes me, but just as a friend.

I never contacted him after I arrived at Radiant Garden. A few weeks later, Kairi called me and said that Roxas began dating a new girl. She didn't tell me her name though.

I was so deep in thought, when I collided with someone. I blinked a few times, and then bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I said to the person that I stumbled to.

"Naminé?"

I looked up only to see a pair of aquamarine eyes glanced at my cerulean one. I grinned sheepishly at the person who stood before me. "Hi, Riku. I'm sorry for earlier."

The platinum haired guy sighed and shook his head. "Still a klutz as always, right Naminé?"

"Umm… maybe… So Riku, what are you doing here? I thought you visit your family."

Riku is my friend from Radiant Garden. He is a nice person, just as Roxas. At first, I have a crush on him and I finally forgot my crush on Roxas!! But, as the time goes, he's better become my friend. I considered him like an older brother. Riku himself took the business department in the same college as I am.

"No. There is a little change of plan. They want to visit me here, so I'm here to buy some snacks for them."

I smiled at him. "That's nice."

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Where are you going to, Nam?"

"I'm going to the station. My friends want me to meet them there. It would be great if you can come along and meet them. Maybe next time I can introduce you to them."

"I look forward to it," Riku glanced at his watch then back to me. "I should get going. They'll probably wait for me. Bye!"

He walked to one of the store while I continue walking to the station.

**

* * *

3****rd**** person POV**

"_What's wrong, Nami?" A boy with gravity defying dirty blonde hair asked a girl who sit next to him. The girl didn't answer. She just tucked a few strand of her light blonde hair behind her ear and clutched her sketchbook tighter._

"_C'mon, Nami. You know you can tell me everything! I know something is bothering you!" the boy exclaimed._

"_I…," the girl stated while gazing at her feet. The cold air that gusted around the top of the clock tower of Twilight Town, the place where they were, sent a sudden shiver down their spines. But none of them planned on leaving the place._

"_Well?" the boy's blonde eyebrow rose slightly. His deep azure eyes fixed at the girl. However, the girl kept her face downcast and frowned._

"_Roxas…," the girl said quietly._

_Suddenly, the said boy pinched the girl's nose. The girl's head shot up and she rubbed her nose. "What was that for, Roxas!?"_

"_You're not fit with that face, Naminé!" he grinned then put his hand inside his pocket, searching for something. "I forget to give you something…"_

"_Give me something? What is that?" Naminé asked curiously._

_Roxas gave her a warm smile. Naminé's face heat up instantly. He then pulled a beautiful blue orb and placed it on Naminé's hand._

_Naminé examined the orb carefully. "This is beautiful, Roxas. Where did you get this?"_

_The blonde boy rubbed the back of his head. "Um... I won the Struggle Battle Tournament and that orb attached on the winner trophy. I decided to give it to you, knowing that you would like it."_

_Naminé smiled at him. A pink tint appeared on his face, but Naminé didn't notice it. "I like it, thank you. And, congratulation on winning the tournament."_

"_Thank you. Now, tell me what has been bothering you."_

**

* * *

Naminé POV**

Just a few feet until I arrived at Twilight Station. Most of the building here didn't change too much. I felt glad though, so I wouldn't get lost. I remembered the blue orb that Roxas gave me before I moved. I still kept it with me. After all, he is still my friend.

I arrived at the station when I saw… him. There, he stood against the railing in front of the station, eating his favorite sea salt ice cream. His left foot played with his usual white skateboard.

"Roxas?" I asked to myself. I wonder why he's in this place all alone. I tried to approach him when he turned around, facing me.

He looked surprised when he saw me. I took my time to observe him. He has change. He's much taller than me and his hair is wilder than before. I still can see his boyish face though. I felt a sudden urge to run back to my mansion. I'm scared but I don't know why.

Why must I feel so scared? He's not going to do anything to me. He's just Roxas, my friend, best friend, not anyone else.

Roxas gazed at me intently with his deep azure eyes. I down casted my face, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Naminé?" he asked me and smiled.

His word struck my mind. I missed that voice, that smile, and everything about him. And I know now, I'm scared that if I meet him like this, I would realize that for all this time, I just pretended I didn't like him anymore and my feeling back then was just a simple crush on a best friend.

_My mind kept telling me that, while my heart…_

"Naminé, are you okay? You look a little confused," Roxas asked me.

"What? Oh… sorry, I'm okay. What are you doing here alone, Roxas?"

He picked his white skateboard with his left hand and threw the ice cream stick in the trash can. "Waiting for you."

I felt myself blush and quickly tried to cover it. He just laughed at my attempt. "You still the same Naminé that I know. You're cute when you blushing like that."

"Why are you waiting for me?" I managed to ask him.

"Kairi asked me. She wants me to tell you that our meeting in Sunset Hill is going to be at 5 o'clock."

"I see…," I felt a little disappointed. I looked at my watch, it's 3.45 p.m. If I went back home now, I would come late to Sunset Hill.

"Why don't we wait and take the train at 4.30?" Roxas said and I nodded.

We feel into an uncomfortable silence. He fixed his gaze to the sun and I didn't know what to say to start a conversation with him.

"So," he stated. "How are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "I'm fine. You can see it by yourself."

He chuckled while I blushed. "Yes, I know you're all right. I mean your life when in Radiant Garden. I never heard anything about you, except from Kairi and your brother."

"Wait a minute, from Demyx? But…"

Roxas cut off. "He's my senior on college."

"Oh…," I felt embarrassed. I didn't know that Roxas took the same department as my brother. "At first I felt a little uncomfortable, but I met with many people that willing to help me. It's great to meet new people. What about you?"

"Nothing changed," he said quickly. "Maybe a little change after you moved."

_I think I begin to understand …_

"What change?" I asked curiously. After asking him that question, I swear I could see his face heat up.

He kept silent. I looked at him curiously. "Roxas…"

He just shrugged his shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Then I remembered about something that Kairi told me. "I heard you dating with a new girl back then. How is it going?"

"We broke up. She was mad at me."

"Mad? I didn't know that you can make someone mad at you."

Roxas fixed his gaze at his feet. His voice became serious. "That's because of one reason."

"Reason?"

Now, he looked at me. His azure eyes met with my cerulean. "Yes, a reason. Would you like to know it?"

_My feeling for him wasn't vanished, but developed into something bigger than just a simple crush…_

"Y-yes… If you want to tell me, of course," I stuttered.

"It's because she said that I can't eliminate the thought of someone," he said truthfully.

I can felt a pang of jealously on my heart. So, Roxas was thinking about someone.

I took a deep breath before asking him a question, "Who is that someone?"

_The reason why I always sketch his figure the whole time even if I pretended that I've move on is because…_

"You."

"Me?"

Roxas laughed at my respond. My face flushed and I looked at him, confused. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny. I'm dead serious, Roxas."

Roxas wiped some tears from his eyes and maintained his laughter. "I'm sorry, Nami. Your respond is funny! But, I'm serious too."

"What do you mean?"

_I love him…_

"I like you… No, I… I love you," Roxas' face flushed.

I never saw him blushed a lot like that. I smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded, still with his red face. If I didn't feel happy, I must be lying. I hugged him and caught Roxas off guard.

"N-Naminé? Am I saying something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing wrong, Roxas. I'm just glad."

"Glad?"

I pulled myself a little and looked up at him. "I'm glad that my crush on you isn't one-sided."

"So?" He raised one of his eyebrows and circled his arms around me.

I pouted. "You don't get it, do you?"

Now his smile changed into a smirk. "Maybe I get it, I'm not really sure. Why don't you tell me?"

I caught him off guard again by kissing his cheek. "I love you, too."

We pulled from the hug and he took my hand. "Let's go. They must be waiting for us!"

"Waiting? I thought we meet at 5?"

Roxas grinned sheepishly. "I'm lying. I want to tell you that thing for a long time but I didn't have any perfect time. And I think today is the perfect time, so I'm lying to you."

"Roxas! How dare you!"

**Review please?**


End file.
